westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sessions/Fens of Despair/Sixteenth
Narrator: The delvers are in the bandit camp, surrounded by a mystic mist. Berkun and Mordreona were ambushed by and ambushed another set of antagonistic animals. Berkun is badly wounded. GM: Actions? I think someone was proposing that Lenia cast healing spells on Berkun. ** Mordreona fusses over her wounds. ** Berkun: Aye... But Berkun was healed, I think 3 times during the day Lenia: I think we were going to require a ceremonial casting of Great Healing, with Lenia and possibly others providing Connell with the FP. ** Mrugnak continues watching for evil animals! ** Mrugnak: Hey, extra FP = bonus on skill roll on ceremonial, IIRC. Mordreona: "I could stuff a rage in the wound, that may help." Berkun: what if we just wait until next day? Berkun: *sigh* Lenia: Lenia *will* cast Stop Bleeding, which heals 1 HP and stops all the bleeding. GM: Roll it. Mrugnak: ... Mrugnak: Glad your luck is ready :D Mrugnak: Don't forget your taint. Lenia: Stop Bleeding: 3d6.skill(18,+3+2) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (23) or less Success! by 13 costing 1 FP and involving shouting and waving and extra time. Mordreona: "Smell anything else out there Mrugnak?" GM: Spoilsport. Lenia: Lenia knows things have been going wrong. She's being extra careful. :P GM: Alright, Lenia successfully scabs over Berkun's wounds, but he's still in a bad way. Lenia: "I think the rest will have to wait for morning." Mrugnak: Taste/Smell (12) 3d6.skill(12,+4) => 5,5,5 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 ** Mrugnak sniffs at the wind! ** Mrugnak: Wow that was a bad roll. Mordreona: "Could we use the other blue sashed potion on him?" Connell: "I know a few rituals. We could sing, dance... magic works very well around skyclad nymphs." whispering to Mrugnak, You faintly smell crushrooms. GM: ... GM: ? Berkun: "I've got a potion..." Berkun: Berkun groans Berkun: "But can't I just sleep now?" Mordreona: "Will he be OK in the morning?" Lenia: "If you think it's worth the risk, Connell, let's go for it - it'll mean he's on his feet now instead of possibly running into more trouble we can't fix tomorrow." Berkun: "I'll be able to wither more tomorrow, but my whole body rebels now" Berkun: "Do as you wish, I feel like living dead..." Lenia: ((Ceremonial Magic may not be assisted with Luck. Eegh.)) Mordreona: "I'm not sure we can carry both of them and all this loot." Mordreona: "Best to get at least one of them up." Connell: "I think the wind spirits have berated me enough. This should work. It's a good plan." Lenia: ((Also: I'm not sure we have enough energy to pull it off. Connell has how many FP when fully rested? The rest of us can only contribute 1 each.)) GM: Connell has 14 FP. Lenia: So no. Lenia: Since presumably Berkun can't assist. Lenia: And even if he could, that's still only 18 energy. GM: Why not? He's conscious and willing. GM: 2 hits from Connell makes it a 14. Perfectly safe! Lenia: And rolling HT every second to do anything more complex than lie there. Lenia: For twenty minutes. Berkun: ha, not possible GM: Hmmm... GM: okay, good point. Connell: "I hadn't considered that. Perhaps we should try one of the potions?" Mordreona: "OK I'll just watch over them while the rest of you sleep." ** Mrugnak continues sniffing, as if he's trying to pin something down, and shifts his weight nervously. ** Berkun: "I can make it... It's just until tomorrow, isn't it?" Lenia: ((I might also try to argue that since "In general, magic cannot affect or predict the outcome of a ceremonial ritual", taint may not be applicable any more than Luck is, but that's not really relevant. >.>)) Berkun: "And if we use... just how many potions... *gurgle* do we have left?" Lenia: "If we're waiting until tomorrow, then there's no sense in using a potion." Lenia: "It won't put you back on your feet and just uses resources we'll need later." Lenia: "Mrugnak, is something wrong?" Mordreona: ""Yeah, he does not look like he is in that much pain." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak smell big... thing..." he gestures vaguely, indicating something cylindrical with a flat top. Mrugnak: "Rilly big." Connell: "Treestumps?" Lenia: "...Please let it not be crushrooms." Mrugnak: "Dat it! Mrugnak say Khadbor, you say CRUSHroom." ** Lenia begins cursing in Nymphish. ** Mordreona: " I take it that this is bad." Connell: "Ah, sestiplante. Part of the great cycle of nature." Mrugnak: "Dey don' sit unner dead tree an eat dead ting. Dey go smash ting dead an eat it." Mrugnak: "Lil' one 's okay. Big one..." Mordreona: "Could we just feed them hammer?" Lenia: "Connell, the last time I ran into one of those it nearly bit our thief in half then tried to eat an ogre." Connell: "Yes, they're quite... refreshing. Most plants don't have such a take-charge attitude!" ** Lenia rolls her eyes. ** Mordreona: "At least Bird boy can die happy/" Mordreona: "But the Hammer plan, that should work?" Connell: Blinks. "Welll... I'd send them off it came to that. And we shouldn't kill Hammer! He was a boon... well, a companion, anyway. He usually laughed at my jokes, at least sometimes." Mordreona: "I'm not saying we kill anyone. We just run and do not take him with us." Lenia: "We're not feeding anyone to them. If you can send them off peacefully, Connell, that would be good. If not, we may be in for a serious fight." Mordreona: ((AFK a sec, brb)) Berkun: "Alchemist fire...!" Connell: "That could work." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak got dat." Berkun: "I've got only one bottle" Mrugnak: "Burny stuff rill good for burn stuff!" ** Mrugnak picks through his potion belt, and pulls out two grenades. ** Berkun: "Are those things fast?" Mordreona: back Lenia: ((Is Mordreona's armor magical?)) Mordreona: ((sorry no)) GM: It's got the basic enchantments: Fortify, Lighten, Deflect. Lenia: Okay. Mrugnak: (( that's magical :D )) Mordreona: "So, are we running?" Mrugnak: I dunno, Mark, how fast ARE they? Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Lenia: "We are not running. If we run, we don't get to sleep. If we don't sleep, we get caught." Lenia: Haste: 3d6.skill(18,+2+2-5) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 on Mordreona, spending 2 FP (0 maintenance) to add 2 to her Move and Dodge. Standard words, exaggerated gestures, taking extra time for +2 (20 seconds to cast) Lenia: That... may fail. -_- GM: Want to Embrace the Corruption? Lenia: No. Lenia: (Also: Connell's mini really should be in the camp.)) GM: What's an amusing critical failure for Haste? Mordreona: (( am I all amped up?)) Berkun: (can Berkun embrace the corruption to heal, maybe?) Berkun: (can't stop moving!) Mrugnak: (( Slow instead? )) GM: No, not any longer. Lenia: ((Eh. Standard roll on the table? Haste isn't terribly amusing.)) GM: 3d6 => 6,2,5 = (13) Mrugnak: BRB - food out of oven! Lenia: ...13 would be 'Hinder instead'. Lenia: Which is funny. Narrator: Lenia dramatically shouts and screams, waving her hands and chanting word after word of power. A black nimbus surrounds her. At the end of it, the energy wraps itself around Mordreona as black chains, before slowly dissolving. Lenia: ((No shouting! But yes.)) Lenia: ((But hey, at least that ate four points of Taint.)) GM: Mordreona, roll HT. Lenia: "That... was not what was supposed to happen." Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,2) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: "Connell, can you negotiate with *them*?) Mrugnak: bk Mordreona: "What did you just do to me?" Connell: "Hmmm? Who? There aren't spirits here." Connell: "And I don't speak to plants. They don't have mouths, you know. Mostly." Berkun: "Those things that are coming... living plants, right?" ** Mrugnak peers suspiciously at Lenia. ** Mordreona: "Can we please just feed them Hammer?" Connell: "No." Mrugnak: "Crushroom got mouth thing." ** Mrugnak says absentmindedly "No eat Hammer Thog." ** Mrugnak: "Wait." Mrugnak: "You not Thog." ** Mordreona tries to move about a little. ** Lenia: "I don't really know what I just did." Connell: "Well, yes, but you see the nature spirits have organized - its just complicated, can you understand that? Plants, I don't talk to plants." Lenia: "I think I might want to stop trying." whispering to Mordreona, You seem fine. Mordreona: "You could just lie, something not to bad." Berkun: "Mrugnak can throw *far*, right?: Lenia: "Yeah. And really, we should be safe if we stay inside the mist. I *think* it'll affect plants." Mordreona: "Oh, well then. I feel much better." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak strong, throw thing far!" ** Mrugnak flexes. ** Lenia: ((About what time of day has it become?)) GM: Mrugnak still has only one eye... Mrugnak: (( they didn't ask bout accuracy. )) Berkun: "Do you know how those living plants track someone?" Mrugnak: (( just distance. )) GM: It's late in the afternoon. Berkun: "Do they smell someone?" Mordreona: I think he looks better that way. Mrugnak: "Uh. Mrugnak track wit smell." Mrugnak: "Smell thing, go there." Connell: "No one really knows. Its one of the mysteries of nature." Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 2,1,1 = 4 vs (10) or less Critical Success! B556 Mrugnak: That was Naturalist. Berkun: "If only we could mislead them..." Berkun: "Plants can't be smarter than animals" Berkun: "And there *are* ways..." ** Mrugnak looks at all the dead bandits. ** Mordreona: "Like use Hammer as a decoy?" Mrugnak: "Hammer not dead." Berkun: "No, the corpses!" Mrugnak: "Dey dead." Berkun: "Throw the corpses out" Mordreona: "Will it not want to kill its victom?" Berkun: "Damn, just stick them on trees to make eating them take more time..." Berkun: "The bandits are pretty fresh, though" whispering to Mrugnak, No one knows what Crushrooms use to track their prey. Berkun: "Blood barely coagulated" Berkun: "Maybe you can cast a spell?" Mrugnak: "Crushroom do juju ting find food. Dunno dey see dead guys." Mordreona: "All of them are down the hill anyway." Berkun: "I know! Dig a pit, lead them inside, drop tents on them and set it ablaze!" Mrugnak: "Tents?" Berkun: "Bandits tents" Mordreona: "I like it, who should we use for bait?" Mrugnak: "Why tent?" Berkun: "In addition to alchemist fire we'd have burning tents" Berkun: "Extra fire, I guess" Mordreona: "Just how large are they?" Mrugnak: "Big? Like Mrugnak?" Berkun: "Oh, and for bait we can use someone who isn't almost dead..." Lenia: "Will they actually go for it if we toss them dead bandits to eat? Maybe they'll leave us alone then." GM: Smaller than Mrugnak, actually. Man-sized. Mrugnak: But round! Lenia: Huge (for mushrooms) Mrugnak: Mrugnak probably encountered prehistoric dire mountain crushrooms that eat ogres. Mrugnak: Regularly. Berkun: "Won't hurt if we try" Mordreona: "Lets just let them be, I bet they only eat the bandits. How many of them could be out there?" GM: So... GM: what are you guys doing? Lenia: All of the corpses are outside the mist already. Mordreona: ?me sits down on a stump. Berkun: Berkun waits, but keeps his healing potion ready Lenia: "You know what? I'm going to not worry about this overmuch. We'll keep an eye out, then set watches for the night - Connell, Mordreona, Mrugnak, then me." Mordreona: "Maybe I should get a small heal spell before this gets going." Connell: Minor Healing 3d6.skill(16,3) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (19) or less Success! by 7 Connell: "There you are. Shame to harm such a pretty neck. Animals shouldn't be biting it... reserve that for people who will appreciate it." Mordreona: "Thanks" ** Mordreona smiles. ** Mordreona: "So I can go to sleep now?" Mordreona: "Thats the plan?" GM: As I understand it, yes. ** Mordreona looks at Lenia. ** Mrugnak: "Ya, you sleep, den you watch, den you sleep an I watch. Mrugnak: " Mrugnak: "Den I sleep, an Lenee watch." Lenia: ((If it's sleep time?)) Mordreona: "K, night guys," Mrugnak: "No funny chain magic ting Lenee." ** Lenia turns in as well, so she can be well rested for tomorrow's round of 'heal the adventurer' ** GM: Okay. GM: You guys spend the rest of the afternoon nibling on elf bread, shivering in the swamp, and watching the crows, ravens, vultures, and assorted swamp birds eat the corpses of your former foes. ** Mrugnak will doze a little until dark, but not actually turn in. Sitting up, with weapons at the ready. ** GM: The dead do not rise. The stars do not move in funky patterns. Nothing much happens, really. Lenia: ...We can probably make a fire happen. Mrugnak: Mrugnak can make a fire happen! Lenia: Presumably the bandits did. Lenia: Though I don't actually see a firepit in their camp. GM: In turn, each of you takes a watch and wakes the next. Lenia recasts the Mystic Mist at the start of her watch. GM: Hey, Lenia. Cast a spell? Lenia: 3d6.skill(18,+5) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (23) or less Success! by 13 GM: OKay.... Lenia: (Shouting, waving arms, extra time.) GM: Time passes... GM: Lenia hears a pair of desert wrens twill in the night. Lenia: ...I just critsucceeded a default Naturalist roll, didn't I. GM: Lenia hears a pair of desert wrens twill in the night. Lenia: I wake Connell. Lenia: "Desert wrens. Do they belong in the swamp?" Connell: "Lenia... it's not morning yet. No matter how you feel about me, you're supposed to be on- what?" Lenia: "I just heard a pair of desert wrens. I don't think they belong in the swamp." Connell: "No... who were you obsessing over in Basic Ornithology? That really tall gnome, right?" Connell frowns. "Desert wrens live in the desert, dear, hence the name." Lenia: "That's what I thought." Connell: Yawn. "Very well then." Rolls back over. Lenia: "I didn't take Basic Ornithology, dear, I had Defensive Wards." Connell: "Of course dear." ** Mrugnak snores. ** ** Lenia sighs. "I think someone's prepared an ambush. Just, you know, in case you're interested." ** Connell: "What?" GM: The desert wrens twill again. Lenia: "Look, you don't hear desert wrens in the swamp unless someone's using the bird call as a signal. So, someone's out there and preparing to ambush us." Mrugnak: (( Dumb ducks! )) Lenia: "See?" Connell: "Oh. Oh dear. What do we do?" Lenia: "You wake Mordreona. I'll wake Mrugnak." Lenia: "Or we can just sit inside the mist and rely on that." Lenia: "They won't be any BETTER positioned to ambush us if we just wait a few more hours." Connell: "Of course." He stands, gently pushes Mordreona awake. "Beware! There's ambushers about. Somewhere." Connell: "Or maybe you can go back to bed?" Lenia: "...Can you make a desert wren call, Connell?" Mordreona: "WHAT? GM: You guys can't see past the limit of the mystic mist. Mrugnak: Also, thar be crushrooms about. Mordreona: "Did you wake me to hear your bird call?" ** Connell shakes Lenia by the shoulders, "Can we leave this swamp now?!" ** Lenia: "I think it might be better if we wait for a couple of hours past dawn, heal Berkun so he can walk without collapsing, THEN leave the swamp." Mordreona: "How many days should it take to get back to town?" ** Mordreona gets up. ** ** Mordreona looks to see if Hammer is still alive. ** GM: Yes, but he hasn't improved. whispering to Connell, Oh, and someone within about 5-10 miles is starting the ritual to summon an animal companion. ** Connell lets go of Lenia and stalks off, muttering in emu. ** Lenia: "Can you maybe try to fake a desert wren call, see if we can confuse them?" GM: The desert wrens twill again. Mordreona: "Me, sure." Lenia: "Like that?" Lenia: "Not you. Connell." Mordreona: 'But I can I easy." ** Lenia wakes Mrugnak gently. "Mrugnak! There's someone out in the swamp. We might have to fight our way out of her." ** Connell: "What? Alright." He clears his throat and then tries a wren twill. 3d6.skill(12,0) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Mrugnak: "Wu ha hun!?" Mrugnak awakes in a flail of limbs. GM: 1 in 15 is about a 5- on 3d6, right? Lenia: Ish. Mrugnak: (( 1/15 => 0 )) Mrugnak: (( 1.00/15 => 0.0666666666667 )) Mrugnak: You could roll a d1000? Mrugnak: :D GM: 3d6.skill(5,0) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (5) or less Failure! by 9 Mordreona: "It's OK Mrugnak, they are just waking people up to hear Bird calls best I can tell." Berkun: "What's going on!?" Lenia: "Someone in the woods is using bird calls to signal." Mrugnak: "Dumb ducks?" ** Connell perks his ears and looks around curiously. "Hm. And it looks like that druid is summoning a replacement for his panther. He'll have a new one in a few hours." ** Lenia: "...I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Mordreona: "I think we all should get to try one, but Lenia says only Connell can." GM: You hear a squeaky voice say something like "Chi-zit!" A bunch of arrows suddenly arc into the mystic mist from the southeast, randomly thudding into the ground but none of them near you. GM: Sorry, southwest. Mordreona: "CRAP!" Connell: "It's easy when you're sort of an animal yourself and - oh goddamn bandits." Berkun: "Damnation" ** Lenia starts whispering and gesturing. "Mordreona - go find out what's in the woods to the southwest. Do NOT get seen." ** Connell: "If I turn into a whirlwind, it'll blow all this nice helpful mist away, won't it?" Mordreona: "You want me to go where?" Lenia: "Scout to the southwest. Stay hidden." ** Lenia points. "That way." ** Mordreona: "I am hate the swamp." Lenia: "And no, you being a whirlwind won't do anything to this mist. ** Mordreona sneaks off into the woods. ** Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,0) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (19) or less Success! by 10 Lenia: ((I don't think. Lenia's an air mage. It's magic mist. It *should* be fine?)) GM: 3 seconds have passed. Another hail of arrows thuds down near you. 3d6.skill(6,0) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 GM: But fortunately, not into anyone. Lenia: "Cover. We need cover." Mrugnak: "Tent?" GM: And no, the mystic mist is MYSTIC and isn't affected by wind. Berkun: Berkun crawls into a tent Mordreona: I move wide right of the arrows. ** Lenia puts Hammer's shield over him and begins dragging him into a tent. ** ** Mrugnak takes Hammer from Lenia and carries him into a tent. ** GM: Time passes. Another hail of arrows 3d6.skill(6,0) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 Connell: "I can stop the arrows, then." Mrugnak: (( wall of wind? windstorm? body of wind? all good! )) Lenia: "Right. Kindly do. In fact, I think I'll help." ** Connell starts incanting a spell, summoning the winds. (( Body of Wind! 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 )) ** GM: Mordreona, make a Perception check. GM: Connell, how long does that take to cast? Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Connell: 2 seconds. Mordreona: (( I may want to improve that)) GM: 1d6 => 6 = (6) GM: 1,2 1d3 => 1 = (1) GM: On the second round of casting, a bunch of arrows come you way. 3d6.skill(8,0) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 GM: But not really onto you (though much closer and more concentrated than previously!) GM: Mordreona, you can barely see movement to the northwest of you. ** Lenia casts Sound (1 second casting time), mimicing the sound of an adventuring party that isn't managing to be very stealthy, headed east. ** Mordreona: I move closer. GM: Move your token. Connell: Going for the 2-yard-radius version of the whirlwind, then interposing myself between the archers and the group. GM: Ambient light is -5, by the way. Berkun: Berkun just tries to get away from the arrows... Lenia: Elaborate Gestures, No Words (net 0), no bonus for extra time. Mrugnak: Hammer's in the tent, btw. Lenia: Sound: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (18) or less Critical Success! B556 Mrugnak: I hope. Mrugnak: Nice! Mrugnak: Add a Suggestion? >.> GM: Okay. Combat is starting as Mordreona has reached a goblin. Lenia: Suggestion for the critsuccess effect: Silences Connell's whirlwind, as well. >.> GM: Good idea. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: I just look around.### Mrugnak: (( GOBLINS! )) Mordreona: ((I try to get a head count)) GM: There's a goblin, standing in front of you, holding a bow, looking surprised and opening his mouth to shout! Mrugnak: (( Dey makes dis funny sound when Mrugnak smash dey head! )) Mordreona: ((Ah sorry)) GM: 1 definite goblin, 2 possible contacts to the NE. GM: Oh, and you're at -5 because its dark out. Mordreona: I do a telegraphed attack to his neck if I may. GM: Roll it. Mordreona: Shortsword (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (15) or less Success! by 0 GM: With a net -6 penalty, you totally miss. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 GM: What are you doing? Berkun: fast draw barbed arrow 3d6 => 4,2,5 = (11) fast load 3d6 => 2,6,6 = (14) Berkun: nothing yet GM: You're loading your bow, apparently. There's a small windstorm in the way. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: (( Just to re-check - you said arrows coming from the southwest, right? GM: Yes. ** Connell holds for a minute, watching the situation. The winds briefly form a mouth and say in an eerie, keening voice: "So do I charge in and knock them all down with Mrugnak right behind me, or what?" ** GM: More like a second, but okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Connell: Er, yes. Second. ** Mrugnak heads towards Connell, what with the plan being "Back up Connell" apparently! ** Mrugnak: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 20 Goblins) Lenia: "Sounds like a plan to me, Connell. Berkun, try and watch the east - I'm expecting them to ambush the fake 'us'." She's watching the east herself, and casts Missile Shield. GM: Roll it. Lenia: Missile Shield: 3d6.skill(18,-5+3) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 spending 3 FP (0 maintenance) and shouting and waving her arms briefly. Lenia: I will Luck that. GM: Do you think? Lenia: Missile Shield: 3d6.skill(18,-5+3) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 spending 3 FP (0 maintenance) and shouting and waving her arms briefly. Lenia: Missile Shield: 3d6.skill(18,-5+3) => 2,3,3 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 spending 3 FP (0 maintenance) and shouting and waving her arms briefly. Lenia: Since I would rather not acquire 'Missile Attraction' for the next minute or something. GM: Heh. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Goblins (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Goblins: Goblin: Fast-Draw Glowcrystal 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Goblins: Throw it behind Mordreona. Goblins: "Dagum! Getitit her!" Narrator: A small pool of light illuminates and silhouettes Mordreona. GM: Mordreona can see 3, maybe 4 more goblins - 2 with blades out. Goblins: Warrior 2 makes a committed step and attack (long, determined) 3d6.skill(14,0) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 Goblins: Hits Mordreona on the flank. Mordreona: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 2,6,4 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Goblins: Warrior 3 moves toward her. Goblins: The archer steps back, drawing an arrow. Goblins: Damage is 1d6+1 => 3,1 = (4) cutting Mrugnak: (( Long as in extra step? )) GM: Err, 1d6+2, so 5 before DR, 3 after. GM: Yes, long as in an extra step. GM: In the darkness, more shapes draw arrows. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) ** Mordreona turns and runs for camp. "GOBLINS!!" ** GM: Go for it. GM: 2 hex of movement to turn, by the way. Mordreona: ### Goblins: Warrior 2 would attempt an armed interdiction, but... committed attack! No such luck. Connell: (( Apparently when I say 2y radius I meant 4y. Oh well whatever, this will work. )) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Lenia: ((Also note that you get +1 to all defenses while in the mist.)) GM: That's fine, I can't make bigger than a 2 yard radius because MapTools is the suck for GURPS. GM: 4 yards it is. Mordreona: ((Nice)) Berkun: I don't see any goblins from here, right? GM: Uhm, Mordreona just ran into your windstorm. What does that do? Connell: (( Roll ST or knocked down Mrugnak: (( Next version will have hopefully more sizes. Possibly maybe )) Berkun: If I cant, I just wait with an arrow ready. GM: Right, Mordreona - roll ST or knock down. GM: What you guys see is what you get. Mordreona: ST (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 GM: You should see some goblins to the SW near the glow vial. Berkun: I see them Berkun: but since the wind is in the way, I only aim at the two nearest goblin Berkun: *goblis GM: Right. Berkun: *I mean goblins 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: (( Any ranged attacks passing through the wind only hit on a crit. )) Berkun: (2 and 1, exactly) ** Connell charges ahead, winds whirling and ripping leaves from the trees. "HI THERE!" ** Berkun: (oh, and I forgot Berkun's HT roll 3d6.skill(13,0) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Connell: (( That's pretty much it. )) 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mordreona: ((do I think I can run into this wind?)) GM: Maybe, it's hard. Mrugnak: Mrugnak sees goblins! Lenia: "Mrugnak! Goblins! CHARGE!" Mrugnak: "GOOOOBLINS!" Lenia: "We need to work on his battle cries." Connell: (( I'll list all the effects: ST or knockdown if you're in the area, all DX skills are at -5 regardless, missile attacks only hit on a crit. )) Mrugnak: (( *starts imitating some of Adam's characters.... "ooooh goooooblins..." "What the hell?" "Don't mind him, he was beaten by a wall once." )) 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 20 Goblins) Lenia: Lenia is at half move! Lenia: She takes a couple of steps to put herself between Hammer and Berkun, ready to defend them against falling arrows. GM: Okay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Goblins (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Lenia: She should also face SE instead of SW, but I can't change that. Mrugnak: That'll probably be fixed by tomorrow. Goblins: "Dafo! Jujujuj! Amscre, pregrou and davue!" shouts the goblin leader. Goblins: The archer steps back, drawing an arrow. The others step back cautiously, raising their shields. The leader draws his blade 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: I take two more steps then turn around. GM: Roll ST first. Mordreona: ST (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: stand up, move... Mordreona: "That one talking said your mother was a cow Mrugnak!" Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: (( someone needs to explain to Mordreona that berzerking is a disadvantage. )) Berkun: that's all 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Mordreona: ((yeah, I do not think she gets that.)) Lenia: "Connell! Cut west and head that one off!" Mordreona: ((The truth is she likes it because it's not an advantage.)) Connell: "Yes madam!" He turns west and moves in among the goblins. ** Lenia is leaderating. ** GM: You get faster? Flight? Okay. Connell: (( That should've only been 6? Hard to tell, numbers fell off in the dark GM: You plow into the darkness, past some goblins. You think. GM: Okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Bad Temper! Mrugnak: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (12) or less Success! by 7 Lenia: (Acquires Flight (Lighter than Air)) Mrugnak: "You no say dat! Mama wus nice lady!" Lenia: ((Also Immunity to Metabolic Hazards and IT: Diffuse.)) Mrugnak: Heroic Charge! GM: You're at -3 to attack because of darkness. The Goblins are SM-1. Mrugnak: Mrugnak smashes the goblin in the head! (Heroic charge, skull -7, -3 dark, SM net -2, total -11?) GM: Sure. Mrugnak: -12 Mrugnak: math is hard. GM: ... Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-7-3-2) => 5,5,1 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: (( wut? )) Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak does math good. )) Goblins: Dodge! 3d6.skill(7,2+1) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 Mrugnak: Smash! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 5,6,5,3,3 = (22) cr Mrugnak: Dr 1/2 Mrugnak: Brain. Mrugnak: To make that sound that goblins make when you smash their heads :D GM: 80 points of damage? Owch. Mrugnak: Mrugnak loves goblins. Mordreona: Not much left of that one. Mrugnak: Mrugnak does a Follow Through. Mrugnak: Because DAMN. Narrator: With a roar, Mrugnak brings his mighty flail down on the dimly seen goblin. Its skull shatters like a grapefruit, spraying blood, bone, and brains to either side. The goblin's jaw, forcibly detached from his body, falls into the marshy ground as the rest of his body topples back. Mrugnak: Follow Through, for a free Intimidation check! GM: Sure. Mrugnak: I get the +1 for being big. Any bonus for one shotting someone messily? GM: +2? Lenia: By definition, no. Lenia: The intimidation-based perks are *either* a free check OR 'automatically get the full +4 for display of strength'. Lenia: (On a check made the next round) Mrugnak: (( OR I can earn the display of strength )) Mrugnak: (( by actually exploding someone. )) GM: Roll, please. Mrugnak: Intimidation (13) 3d6.skill(13,+1+2) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (16) or less Success! by 1 Includes: +2 from 'Appearance'; Conditional: +1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them GM: Ehh. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 20 Goblins) Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak rolls bad. )) Lenia: Hammer is well-covered by his shield. Move to follow Berkun so I can keep protecting him. GM: okay. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Goblins (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Lenia: ((Hammer is also Sir Not Appearing in This Picture, and thus the player cares less about him.)) Goblins: "Omego! Detiemow! Detiemow!" shouts one of the other goblins. Lenia: ((Is that some kind of bastard SPANISH or something?)) Goblins: Archer 4 shoots Mrugnak from behind the tree 3d6.skill(14,1-1) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Goblins: Damage is 1d6 => 5 = (5) Goblins: Archer 6 flees. Lenia: ...Can that even penetrate DR without a lucky crit? >.> GM: No... Goblins: Warrior 3 rolls ST 3d6.skill(11,0) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Goblins: and is knocked prone by Connell's windstorm! Goblins: Two arrows are fired at Connell 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,2,2 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Goblins: Neither hits. Goblins: You hear retreating steps in the darkness. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: ((AFK briefly, kitchen emergency. If necessary, Lenia continues to stay close to Berkun and uses Deflect Missile-17 (that includes the penalty for spells on) to cover him.)) Mordreona: I stay put. wait 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Mrugnak: (( kitchen emergencies are ominous. )) Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: shoot the goblin next to Mrugnak Berkun: -5 range Mrugnak: Isn't he dead? GM: What goblin next to Mrugnak? Berkun: oh, mistake Mrugnak: Like, 80 points of damage dead? Berkun: then just move Berkun: I didn't notice, I was zoomed out 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: (( What the.. GM: It's night time, buddy. You can't see outside the light sources, aka Lenia and the glow vial. Connell: Ok, there. Take a step onto the goblin, and then pummel him with windy fists. Connell: (( No, I was moving it one south, and then it would go two west instead. GM: Weird. GM: Roll attacks, -3 for light penalties, -1 for size. Connell: Brawl: 3d6.skill(14,-4) => 5,2,2 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 GM: Roll damage, he can't defend. Connell: 2d6 => 6,3 = (9) Connell: Crushing. :P Lenia: ((Back.)) Connell: (( MAY THE RAGE OF NATURE MILDLY INCONVENIENCE YOU! )) Mrugnak: (( 9 is not mild. )) Mrugnak: (( Srsly. )) Narrator: Connell slams a windy fist into the fallen goblin's back. Over the roar of the wind, he hears bones crack and ribs shatter. Mrugnak: (( it's just not Mrugnak. )) 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: SPEAKING OF WHICH Mrugnak: Connell appears to have that goblin in hand! Mrugnak jogs over to the glowing thing and crouches so he can pick it up next turn! Mrugnak: (turn to face glowing thing Please) Mrugnak: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 20 Goblins) 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Goblins (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Goblins: Scatter and run. 2,1,5 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 )) ** Lenia: "Goblins. They were goblins. I'm not even going to ASK how goblins know what a desert wren sounds like." Connell: ... bites his tongue. ** Mordreona goes back to sleep. ** ** Mrugnak looks around morosely for more goblins for a little while, and then goes back to bed. ** GM: Anything else? GM: No? Connell: Naptime. Lenia: I think not. Lenia leaves Missile Shield on while she stays on watch, though. GM: The rest of the pre-dawn morning passes uneventfully. Berkun: Berkun crawls back to fall asleep Mrugnak: "zzzzz" Berkun: *snarl* Berkun: *grumgh* Berkun: *urh* GM: It's past dawn. You've had breakfast. Berkun and Hammer are still in bad shape. Lenia: Time for healing? GM: Sure, at -6 penalties for previous castings. Berkun: absolutely Berkun: and for moving faster Mordreona: "Ah, another lovely day in the swamp." Connell: (( AFK quick, food. Berkun: we have to act according to a plan, you know that? Berkun: otherwise the druid will just kill us with attrition Mordreona: "We have a plan?" Berkun: if we cant make a plan, we need to go back to the city Berkun: we don't, so we need to make it Lenia: Okay. Mordreona: "I thought it was run away." Berkun: do we have any way to even track that idiot? Lenia: We can't carry Hammer and Berkun. Berkun can't walk. Mordreona: "I want a hot bath." GM: No one has tried to heal Hammer, that I'm aware. Mordreona: "Lets heal Berkun then." GM: ... GM: Actions? Lenia: So, we are going to need to be here until such time as we can reliably heal the pair of them - assuming Hammer can start walking once he's healed - in order to get moving. In the interests of saving time, can we just assume that that's what's being done, and deal with any encounters that happen in that time? Berkun: makes sense Berkun: and do we make it for the city afterwards? Lenia: Exactly. GM: If Connell will make some healing rolls, we can heal up Hammer. GM: So you're headed back to Polisberg? Lenia: Once we get people healed and back to camp. I don't think there's anything else we can accomplish in the Fens. Mrugnak: If we can get Hammer healed up, it sounds like yes. To patch up and try again possibly, or to just vote for setting the fens on fire. Mrugnak: The crazy druid should probably be dealt with. Lenia: (There are other things to *do*, but I haven't got a lot of faith in our ability to *do* them.) Mordreona: "BURN THE FENS.... BURN THE FENS...." Berkun: (we can, but we can do them better after we regroup) Connell: "It's not the swamp's fault, Mordreona." Berkun: (also, we might, on the macro scale, prefer to go after the meteor shards) Mordreona: "Are you sure?" Lenia: (Very true.) Connell: "Yes." Mordreona: "I get the feeling this place hates me, and Berkun too." Mordreona: "May not like Hammer either, now that I think about it." Connell: "Well, burning it to the ground is no way to make friends with it." Connell: "Hammer's fine, he's just... not good with people. People with swords." Berkun: "Swamps are not to be in for long, else you become part of it" Mordreona: "Why would we want to make friends, we want to win." Connell: "You've never heard the phrase, 'win friends'?" GM: Is Connell casting healing spells? Mordreona: The crocks didn't like him either, or should I say they liked him a lot." Connell: I thought Lenia had other plans. But hey, why not. Suck -6 penalty, Berkun! ** Mordreona stops to think about this. ** Connell: Major Healing, 4FP -> 8HP. Shouting and dancing. Extra time. 3d6.skill(16,-6+3+1) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Mrugnak: (( quick AFK - desert! )) Mrugnak: (( dessert? )) Mrugnak: (( sweet food that is not marshmallows )) Lenia: ((Either is a good reason for an AFK.)) GM: Who did Connell cast on? Connell: Berkun. Connell: Since we need him to walk. ** Lenia will work on Hammer while Connell does the Berkun thing. Penalties? ** GM: -3 on Major Healing. Lenia: Major Healing (8 HP for 4 FP): 3d6.skill(17,+3+2-3) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (19) or less Success! by 9 GM: Berkun is still in bad shape. GM: Hammer is still in bad shape. Berkun: "More help..." GM: But no longer dying. Mordreona: "Well can They carry treasure?" Lenia: ((Yeah, so. On the 'rest until we can manage to fully heal them, then get the heck out of here' line of thinking.)) GM: Well, they're both still disabled, so no walking more than a few steps. Mrugnak: "No go out 'lone, get eat by panther." ** Mordreona looks around for plants to use in potions. ((just to kill time.)) ** Mordreona: **plants GM: Actually, my bad. They're disabled: they can move at 1/2 speed as long as they don't take more damage. Mordreona: ((I'll use stealth)) Connell: "Well. One more shot. Worst that'll happen is you dissolve into a black sludge." (( Same again on Berkun. 3d6.skill(16,-9+3+1) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 )) GM: Spells doesn't work. GM: Anyone going to try again with Hammer? Lenia: Not at -6. GM: Connell? ** Connell pokes Berkun. "Hey! You're still alive. Isn't that great?" ** ** Connell moves over to Hammer, and tries the ritual over again. ** Berkun: "Argh!" Berkun: "I am, but it doesn't feel great at all!" Connell: 3d6.skill(16,-6+3+1) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Hammer: "Ohh... I'm alive. Where's Ash Wand? Why can't I move my legs? Or my arm? What's wrong with my hand!" ** Connell pats Hammer. "We are going to get you very drunk when we get back." ** Mordreona: "Thank the gods you are OK Hammer. I was worried." Hammer: "Where is Ash Wand?! Where did that thieving bandit go with my blade?" Berkun: "We have to get back to the city and fast" Mordreona: "I think inside a tree." Berkun: "We can track the bandit" Hammer: "Good! Let's go then! Someone help me up." Berkun: "Though I'm not sure how easily... they know the area and might expect us coming for them..." Lenia: "You got carved into pieces because you decided to ruin perfectly good negotiations by restarting hostilities while you were already crippled." Hammer: "Yes, and?" Mrugnak: "Dis guy smash you. We smash alla dem. Well, Mrugnak do lotta smashing." Hammer: "It was a good plan, too. You guys won, obviously. I distracted them for you!" Mordreona: "The truth is I saved everyone." Berkun: "One way or another, we need to get back..." Hammer: "I'm sure. I'm not as gullible as the bullhead, Mordreona. Now, enough talk. Let's get my sword." Berkun: "As a unit, we need to regroup" Mordreona: "Best we can tell, she went back to town to sell it, hammer." Mordreona: Fast-Talk (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Conditional: +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls Lenia: "It was an awful plan, and you're lucky we don't leave you here to rot in the swamp. Your sword very likely got eaten by a crushroom somewhere to the north; you're welcome to go off and try to find it. We're heading back to Polisberg." Hammer: 3d6.skill(10,-4) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (6) or less Failure! by 1 Mordreona: "What, he is carrying treasure for me...errr, us. We did heal him for a reason?" ** Mrugnak frowns. ** Hammer: "Well, whatever happened in the past is in the past. We need to focus on the future, and Ash Wand. You're such a kidder, Lenia. Let's get to town and catch that bandit!" Mrugnak: "Fix guy cuz he our guy." Lenia: "...Yes. Lets." Hammer: Flails around a bit. "I say, would someone help me to my feet. Once I'm up, I'm sure I'll manage." ** Lenia sighs. ** ** Mordreona helps hammer ** Hammer: "Thank you." He winces slightly as he stands, then his legs give out and he crumples to the ground. "I say!" Mordreona: ((SORRY AFK a min or two.)) Mordreona: AFK Lenia: "Yeah. Your legs don't work. We're resting here until tomorrow morning. We'll see if you can walk then, and if not we'll get you out of here on a stretcher." Hammer: "Oh... very well. But what are we doing to get back Ash Wand in the meantime? I hate waiting." Lenia: "Nothing. It's too much of a risk." Berkun: "We're going to Polisberg..." Berkun: "Won't get your sword otherwise" Lenia: ((So. Once again. Back to that 'save us players a bunch of time by assuming we wait another 24 hours, unless there are other encounters to deal with' plan.)) Hammer: "But Lenia!" He looks crafty for a second. "You do understand that sword is magic? You could study it, learn powerful new spells. There are runes on the blade!" Hammer: 3d6.skill(9,0) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Connell: "You have your life, and barely that. That's better than the sword, right?" Hammer: (Fast talk attempt fails). Hammer: "That sword is my life!" Hammer: "Unless... you happen to have another perfectly balanced rune engraved 1000 layer sword on you? Mrugnak: "Wut?" Lenia: "Hammer. You would have an easier time lying to me if you didn't narrow your eyes and look to the left every time you did it." Hammer: "Don't worry about it, big man, it's over your head." Berkun: "Maybe bandits will sell it in Polisberg?" Hammer: "I don't do that." he says, narrowing his eyes and looking to the left to avoid Lenia's gaze. GM: alright, so Hammer has worn out his welcome for a bit. Lenia: Sleep: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 1,4,4 = 9 vs (18) or less Success! by 9 on Hammer. ** Mordreona starts to cry ** Lenia: He needs his rest. GM: A day passes, uneventfully, marked only by the interplay between Hammer, Mordreona, and Lenia. Lenia: He'll hurt himself if he tries to move around. Lenia: That's my story and I'm sticking to it. GM: The night also passes without incident. GM: Everyone can make Perception checks at -6. Lenia: Per: 3d6.skill(12,-6) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (6) or less Failure! by 2 Mrugnak: Does scent help? Hammer: Perception: 3d6(10,-6) => 3d6(10,-6) Mrugnak: Or hearing? Lenia: Wow, that was a good roll. >.> Connell: 3d6.skill(16,-6) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (10) or less Failure! by 3 +2 if it's hearing Hammer: Perception: 3d6.skill(10,-6) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (4) or less Failure! by 8 GM: Mrugnak: sure, why not. Mrugnak: Per (12) 3d6.skill(12,-6) => 6,3,3 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 Mrugnak: +4 for scent! Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,-6) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (7) or less Failure! by 4 Mrugnak: So failure by 2! GM: Okay. Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-6) => 3,2,1 = 6 vs (8) or less Success! by 2 whispering to Berkun, You see a Giant Eagle, flying far overhead, but still circling the camp. It only stays for a while, but it comes back irregularly. ** Mrugnak cheers ** GM: It's the next next morning. GM: 2 days after fighting the bandits, a day and a half after the goblins. GM: Healing spell penalties are now 0. Lenia: Major Healing: on Berkun. 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (22) or less Failure! B556 Lenia: ...Huh. Lenia: Luck. GM: Grrr. Lenia: Major Healing: on Berkun. 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (22) or less Success! by 10 Lenia: Major Healing: on Berkun. 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (22) or less Success! by 8 GM: Berkun is no longer disabled, but still slowed. Lenia: Major Healing: on Berkun. 3d6.skill(17,+2) => 1,3,1 = 5 vs (19) or less Critical Success! by 14 B556 (Second attempt) Berkun: not good Berkun: "Listen, we are being observed" Berkun: "There's an eagle over us again!" GM: Taint for 2 to turn that into a normal success, unless you want to Embrace Corruption. Lenia: I'll accept normal success. Berkun: "The druid could be nearby... do we have a way to track the eagle?" Mrugnak: "Run?" Lenia: "Not really. If it doesn't drop something on us or come down here I'm not going to worry about it." ** Mordreona hides ** GM: Berkun has 3 hits of damage remaining. Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(18,+5) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (23) or less Success! by 14 Hammer: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (13) or less Critical Success! B556 Lenia: Lenia has 3 FP remaining from 14. GM: People can also roll for natural healing (1 day). Lenia: HT: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,+1) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 Mrugnak: Mrugnak is still down over half his HPs. :( Mrugnak: But better than Hammer! Lenia: Connell will need to heal Lenia. Lenia: If we have a half-hour's rest, Lenia will then work on Hammer. Connell: Natural heelin: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,6,1 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Connell: Lenia will need to heal Connell, too, he's down 8. GM: Damage taken: Connell 8, Berkun 0, Hammer 16, Lenia 7, Mordreona 2, Mrugnak 16. GM: You guys can rest more or less freely. ** Mrugnak lazes around for the day! ** Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 4,2,2 = 8 vs (22) or less Success! by 14 on Connell, 4 FP for 8 HP. ** Connell attempts to heal Lenia. There's slightly more touching involved than strictly necessary. 3d6.skill(16,+1) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Extra Time, waving stomping, 3FP for 8hp. ** ** Mordreona looks for plants in the area. ** GM: Lenia and Connell are healed. Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (22) or less Success! by 15 on Mrugnak, 4 FP for 16 HP. Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 2,6,1 = 9 vs (22) or less Success! by 13 on Mrugnak, 2 FP for 2 HP. Berkun: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 GM: Mrugnak is healed. His eye is no longer swelled. Mrugnak: Woo! Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,+5) => 4,3,2 = 9 vs (22) or less Success! by 13 on Hammer, 4 FP for 8 HP and 3d6.skill(17,+2) => 1,4,5 = 10 vs (19) or less Success! by 9 4 FP for 8 HP. Connell: Minor Healing on Mordy: 3d6.skill(16,+1) => 6,4,6 = 16 vs (17) or less Success! by 1 for 2HP. This is a nice excuse to touch all the girls. Mordreona: "Mrugnak, I'm glad you are on our side." GM: Everyone is fully healed except Hammer, who needs one more Major. Mordreona: "I think the bolt to the eye would have done most of us in." Lenia: Hammer was down 16, I did 2 8-point Majors on him? Mordreona: "They can both walk!" GM: I missed the second, sorry. Hammer: "Lenia, I don't mean to offend, but your magic didn't work right. I still can't move my right arm properly." Hammer: "Would you fix that, please?" Mordreona: "But you can cary stuff!" Lenia: "That's because it's broken. I can't. You'll have to get back to Polisberg and have a cleric look at it." Lenia does her best to sound heartless. Lenia: ((Nobody, I mean *nobody* manages 'heart of ice' like an Ice Nymph.)) Lenia: ((Can I make Hammer cry?)) Hammer: "But I can't fight like this! I won't be the Count of Cusinart if I can't lift my arm!" Mrugnak: "You no got sword." Lenia: "What does that even mean?" Hammer: "Well, there is that." Hammer: "You don't know the Baron of Blender? The Scion of Sanguine? The Duke of Destruction?? Where did you go to school?" Mrugnak: "Wut dat?" Mordreona: "So, we walk to town now, yes?" Lenia: "Wizards' College. With a lot of very pretty elves. And a smartmouthed faun." GM: Okay, back to town is the plan? Lenia: Back to town is indeed the plan. ** Connell sighs happily and smiles, "Ah, better days." ** GM: You've got about 80-90 lbs of assorted loot (armor, blades, bolts of silk, etc etc). GM: I'll send a list. GM: Oh, and you're completely lost. GM: Who is navigating? Lenia: I have faith in Berkun, with Mrugnak's help." Mrugnak: Hopefully Berkun. Mrugnak can help! GM: DON'T ROLL THE DICE. Mrugnak: Not rolling! Mrugnak: I remember :D Berkun: "I can walk..." Connell: Connell can always just cast Pathfinder. Connell: A lot more reliable. Lenia: There is that. Berkun: "And this what matters" Connell: (( We going to go with the magic solution? Mrugnak: As long as you don't get corrupted and lead us into a bottomless pit... GM: What's the destination, Connell? Connell: Back to base-camp where we left our NPCs. GM: Roll it. Connell: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Mrugnak: Nice. Lenia: Well. Connell: We don't even get our boots wet? GM: There were penalties on the roll (it's a long-distance spell) so it wasn't critical. Just a success. GM: So you now know the shortest route to your campsite. GM: You still need to make a navigation roll to get there.... GM: Mrugnak, roll to assist. Mrugnak: 's IQ based, right? GM: Yes. Mrugnak: Barbarian! (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 4,6,5 = 15 vs (10) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Berkun, roll Navigation. Lenia: ((Pathfinder will tell you 'the proper way to go' to get to your destination.)) GM: Yes, and the duration is Instant, One Try Per Day. Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Connell: (( That's... actually rather loosely worded, yeah. )) GM: So you have a map - which is much better than you were, but you still need to follow the map. Lenia: Right. GM: So. GM: Things are looking up, for a while. GM: You spend most of the day, walking through the swamp, twisting and turning and jumping over rivlets and small streams. GM: The Fens have calmed down a great deal, and you aren't attacked by any random animals. Mrugnak: Rawr Mrugnak: And then the Ice Weasels Come. GM: You find yourself walking south along a broad river, feeling happy. In some ways, this terrain looks familiar to you. Lenia: "..." GM: Then you push through some bushes and see the low huts of the lizardman village. Several dozen surprised reptile men stare at you. ** Lenia curses under her breath in Nymphish. ** ** Connell bursts into song, just for the heck of it. It's one of those drinking songs. It kind of peters out when he sees the reptile men. ** ** Mordreona waves ** ** Mrugnak also waves~! ** Connell: "... but the hedgehog can't be -- uh, why hello gentlemen." Berkun: Berkun tries to look unassuming... ** Mordreona Smiles sweetly. ** Berkun: while mentally preparing to get his bow and shoot... Swamp Lizards: Silibant cries of alarm, etc etc etc. Lenia: "Back away. Slowly." Narrator: The lizardmen leader and his shaman push forward. Behind them, various lizards move to grab weapons. ** Connell whispers to Berkun, "Why did you take us this way?" ** Swamp Lizards: Serlz: "Whats ares yous doings heres? Wes gavvves yous backs yours mans." Berkun: "It was the fastest way, but I did not know we'll walk into..." Berkun: "I must had miscalculated...!" Berkun: "Tell them we are just passing trough!" Berkun: "They're animals, you can talk to animals..." Connell: "They're mostly people, it doesn't work." Swamp Lizards: "We isss peoples. Yous ares jusssst hairlllessss apesss." Mrugnak: "Hey." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak got hairs." Berkun: Berkun stands stupidly Mrugnak: "Lotta hairs." ** Mordreona Waves ** Connell: "I'm pretty fuzzy too, really, but let's not split hairs." ** Lenia steps forward. "Honored leader! We have come seeking the aid of the most wise and powerful force in these swamps. We have become lost, and would like to hire the assistance of one of your guides in helping us find our way out of your lands." ** Swamp Lizards: Serlz looks non-plussed by this, his tongue flicking rapidly. Mrugnak: (( ow )) Mrugnak: (( NICE )) Swamp Lizards: "Whats?" ** Lenia mutters under her breath. "Mrugnak, shut Hammer up. Everyone else, keep quiet." ** Hammer: "Hey! Uhm, I'll be quiet." Hammer: Whispering: "But don't take too long, Lenia. I'm sure I can use one of their swords if need be. I'll just take it from one of them. And get a new pair of boots, too." Swamp Lizards: Sertz: "Whats yous ssssay?" ** Mrugnak muffles Hammer. ** Mrugnak: In a head lock. Mrugnak: No noogies. Lenia: "We need a guide out of the swamps, honored leader. We would like to pay for the services of one of your trackers." Mrugnak: But if he keeps trying to talk there may be noogies. Water Lizard: Sertz: "Yous isss nots heres tos fights?" Lenia: "We are not here to fight!" Connell: (( Brain check: are we here because the Pathfinder spell led us her because they have kidnapped and possibly eaten our NPCs? )) Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Sssshees issss as liars ands as witchs, chieftans! Dos nots trussssts hers!" Lenia: ((Therzerze is the shaman?)) GM: Connell: It shouldn't work that way. You go to a place, not a people. GM: Lenia: Yes. GM: Connell: Best you can tell, Berkun just got confused. ** Lenia points her staff at Therzerze. "I am no witch, and no liar. If necessary, snake, I will challenge you to prove it. Watch your forked tongue." ** Lenia: Intimidation: 3d6.skill(15,+5) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (20) or less Critical Failure! B556 ** Mordreona smiles warmly. ** Lenia: ... Lenia: CP for a reroll? That's just embarrassing. Mordreona: "Maybe we should let Hammer do the talking?" GM: I suppose so. ** Mrugnak keeps muffling hammer. ** Lenia: ((Yes, I will spend CP to save embarrassment. Save a companion's life? No.)) Lenia: Intimidation: 3d6.skill(15,+5) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (20) or less Success! by 10 Mrugnak: (( better! )) Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: Resist 3d6.skill(16,-10) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Hssss!" Swamp Lizards: Sertz: "Watchs yourssssellllfffs, apes. Yous issss ons mys lands nows." ** Mordreona starts moving to the back. ** Berkun: gawd ** Lenia smiles at Sertz. "Of course, honored leader. What price, for the services of one of your guides?" ** Swamp Lizards: Sertz: "Hows dos Is knows thisss issss nots as tricks? Yous wants tos killllls mys tribessssmens alones, yesssss?" Lenia: "We come offering the hand of peace, honored leader. We have no need to kill your tribesmen; we do not kill for its own sake. We merely want to leave your lands by the fastest means possible." Berkun: "What would we gain from killing one unsuspecting lizard?" Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Yous hasssss ssstolens thes magics. Yous ares bads peoples. Whos knows yours aimsssss?" Mordreona: "They do make nice boots, and.." Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Sssssees!" Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Takes heeds offffs hers wordssss!" Lenia: "Mordreona. Shut up or I swear I will shut you up." ** Lenia glares at Therzerze, but shakes her head. "Ignore the words of my halfwitted companion, honored leader. We have stolen nothing from you. We seek the aid of your strong people - is that so wrong?" ** Mordreona: 'But Berkun ask." ** Mrugnak spares a hand to muffle Mordreona. ** Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Yous cames, ands thes magics wents! Yous ssstolessss its beffforessss thes Nightssss offfs thes Eyes! Tooks ours ssssacrifissse toos!" Mrugnak: If this requires dragging Hammer around by the head, then so be it. Hammer: Hammer can probably wiggle out of Mrugnak's one-handed grip, given time. He starts to do so. Connell: "... you were responsible for what happened to the druid circle?" Lenia: ((Uhoh.)) Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Whats? Whats druids sssircles?" Connell: "Do you know anything about the magic you were using? Where it came from?" Connell pushes forward, standing beside Lenia. He looks angry now, scowling. ** Lenia levels her staff at Therzerze again. "Honored Leader, your foul shaman corrupts the very air we breathe with his words and deeds. He has led you on a dark path and brought you dishonor. Allow me to prove the truth of my words on his corrupted corpse. I challenge him, magic to magic!" ** Mordreona: ((Poor Mrugnak, only two hands.)) Mrugnak: This turn of events does cause Mrugnak a moment of total panic. Swamp Lizards: Therzerze: "Ragabasssh!" Mrugnak: (( what? New moon werewolves? )) Swamp Lizards: Sertz: "Whatsss ares yous talkings abouts, apes?!" Mrugnak: (( sorry. )) Lenia: "Your shaman uses foul magics, honored leader! Disgusting, twisted filth! I will not abide his lies." Connell: "The destruction your shaman nearly called down on all your heads! That kind of corrupting magic - where did you think all the unseelie hounds were coming from? You think using that magic wouldn't come with a price?" Mrugnak: (( I propose a contest of healing and growth. )) Mrugnak: (( nice positive things! )) Swamp Lizards: Sertz's tongue flicks out a few times and he looks at Therzerze. Therzerze looks back. "Is trieds tos guarantees the ssssacrifissse, buts yous wanteds as fairs fights. Nows thes Eyes issss angrys ats usssss, ands thessse apesss haves sssstolen thes magics. Cans Is kills hers?" Mrugnak: (( With puppies! - or little lizards if you so choose )) ** Mordreona starts trying to get free of Mrugnak. ** Swamp Lizards: Sertz nods. "Fights, thens. Fights nows. Magics tos magics." Mrugnak: ST (20) 3d6.skill(20,-5) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: and for Hammer! Mrugnak: ST (20) 3d6.skill(20,-5) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 Mordreona: ST (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 ** Mordreona bites Mrugnak's finger. ** ** Connell stands in front of Lenia. "Forget her, it's me you're going to fight." ** Swamp Lizards: Sertz frowns. "Wes haves onlys ones ssshamans. Shes challengeds hims. Iffs yous boths fights, wes musssstsss adds others warriors." Lenia: "We will all challenge, then. To my death, or his. Pick five of your best!" Connell: "She can sit and watch this time, and -" Lenia: ((It's like chess! Protect the king! Or queen, in Lenia's case." ** Mordreona kicks Mrugnak in the shin. ** ** Connell stares at Lenia. ** Mrugnak: "Mrugnak smashed best guy." Water Lizard: Sertz. "Nos. Yours ssshamanssss, ands ours ssshamans ands ssssomes guardssss. Tos makes itsss fairs." Water Lizard: Sertz: "Wes knowsss alreadys thats One-Horns issss mightiers warrriors." Lenia: ((Oh hey, I think he just made friends with Mrugnak.)) ** Mrugnak looks inordinately pleased. ** Berkun: Berkun still prefers to stay quiet and not attract attention Connell: (( So, squishiest party members up against powerful lizardmen. )) Lenia: "Very well. Connell and I against that foul snake and... Four? Four seems fair. If he can find four of your people willing to defend his life." GM: Hey, they like the odds. Connell: (( I should've known better than to get involved in Lenia's suicide attempt. )) ** Mordreona stops squirming. ** Swamp Lizards: Sertz: Gestures at 4 of the halberdiers, who do a quick arms drill and hiss a lot. Connell: "Fine! I look forward to it!" Swamp Lizards: Sertz: "Ins ones hours. Prepares yourssssellllvvvvesssss." Berkun: "My..."